totaldrama_project_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold
Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. He was also a cast member on Total Drama Action as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. He later competed on Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Victory. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Personality A skinny, awkward-looking guy, Harold takes immense pride in his numerous "mad skills." Although he isn't much to look at and is often disrespected by many of the other contestants, including his own teammates, Harold is actually an incredibly resourceful young man of many talents and has won several challenges, both for himself and his various teams. Harold's geeky interests, his somewhat poor personal hygiene, and his know-it-all personality often make him an outcast among his fellow contestants and a perfect target for bully Duncan. Although Duncan hates Harold for his uncool ways and Harold hates Duncan for his bad attitude, it appears the two have begrudging respect for one another at the same time. A telling confessional Harold makes in One Million Bucks, B.C. points out that both are willing to put their differences aside when forced to work together. In Total Drama Island, Harold develops a crush on Leshawna and, although she is initially put off by the strange boy, she eventually comes to see him as a true and loyal friend. He has an interest in music, as evidenced by his skills in beat boxing, keyboard, and rapping. Harold was also one of four boys to be in The Drama Brothers, and sometimes interrupted the songs in Total Drama World Tour to add his own hip-hop section. Harold is also known to be very confident in his knowledge and will not hesitate to correct other contestants, or even Chris, if they present information that is false or inaccurate. Total Drama Island Harold is the ninth person to arrive at Camp Wawanakwain Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. Unlike other contestants who are disappointed by the island, Harold is satisfied, claiming that it is "more favorable to his skills". When Leshawnaarrives, Harold's social ignorance leads him to accidentally make an insensitive remark about her appearance and behavior, calling her "real big, and loud". Leshawna misinterprets this as an insult and promptly tries to attack him, but gets restrained by DJ and Bridgette. Harold is placed on the Killer Bass, where he is immediately met with hostility from Duncan. Misfortune favors Harold throughout the first challenge, where his turn at diving off the cliff leads him painfully land on his crotch. His foul luck continues in the hot tub building challenge, where he continuously gets accidentally hit by objects when his team are working. Harold's team ends up building a faulty hot tub and loses the challenge. Deemed the team's weak link due to his poor physical skills, Harold is constantly blamed for his team's losses by Courtney. Such instances include The Big Sleep where Courtney belittles him for coming in last, as well as scolding him for snoring too loudly in Dodgebrawl and keeping everyone awake. During the dodgeball challenge, after displaying poor ball handling skills, Courtney forces Harold to sit out for the majority of the game. Harold is finally given a chance to play by Geoff. Eventually at the end, he ends up being the last standing member of his team, and is faced against Owen, one of the strongest dodgeball players on the Gophers. To everyone's shock, Harold manages to evade all of Owen's power throws, thanks to his figure-skating skills. Renewing his team's hope, they instruct him to catch Owen's ball, since he's terrible at throwing and is the only chance to win. Harold succeeds, securing the ball and the first win for the Killer Bass, earning their respect. Harold's surprises don't end there, with him proving his worth yet again in Not Quite Famous. After the Killer Bass experience a series of misfortunes that prevents their designated talent from performing, the only one remaining is Harold. Left with no choice, Courtney and Bridgette reluctantly send Harold out as their final act. To everyone's amazement, Harold lets off an incredible beatbox display that even impresses the Screaming Gophers. His efforts earn him a perfect score of nine from Chef Hatchet, winning the challenge for the Bass for the second time in a row. Harold's conflict with Duncan escalates over the season, where he finds himself repeatedly targeted by the bully for torment and pranks. This conflict reaches a peak during If You Can't Take The Heat...., due to Harold's disgusting habit of leaving his dirty clothes around the cabin, Duncan recruits DJ and Geoff to teach Harold a lesson. When the challenge begins, Geoff secretly takes all of Harold's clothes, before signalling DJ, who spills a bucket of water on Harold. The latter is forced to change out of his wet clothes, and upon returning to the cabin he finds all of his pants gone. All he finds is a thong underwear and is forced to wear this without any pants over them, earning laughter from his teammates. A while later, Geoff claims he has returned all of Harold's clothes to the cabin, so Harold goes back to change, unaware that the guys have soaked his underwear in hot sauce. After putting them on, Harold experiences an intense burning sensation in his nether regions and jumps into the lake to cool off. With no other clothes left, Harold enters the kitchen wearing his pajamas, and tells the guys this was his last resort and if they wanted to see him naked they could go ahead. The guys explain all they want is a confession of Harold's guilt and the pranks will stop, but Harold continues to deny responsibility for leaving his clothes on the cabin floor. Geoff then offers Harold a sandwich, which he accepts due to being hungry, only to discover the sandwich was made from his own underwear. Once night falls and Harold falls asleep, the guys play one last prank on him, and carry his bed to the docks while he's asleep naked. Harold awakens the next day to discover he's stark naked outside, in plain view of several girls swimming in the lake. Harold finally submits and confesses his crime, while promising never to leave his clothes around the cabin again. Satisfied the guys throw his clothes back to him, and he runs in the cabin to get dressed. Despite having taught him a lesson, Duncan and Geoff don't leave Harold alone, and persist with their pranks throughout Basic Straining. His torment includes: having his underwear made into s'mores, hooking his underwear to deliver a wedgie, drinking kitchen grease which he thought was apple juice, and finally having his bed smeared with peanut butter. Meanwhile, Duncan had won over Courtney's affection with Harold witnessing their kiss through a window. After the Killer Bass lose the challenge, Harold finds himself in the bottom two with Courtney. To everyone's shock Harold receives the final marshmallow and Courtney is eliminated, even though Duncan protests there were at least three people who did not vote for her. A flashback reveals Harold was the one who rigged the votes to eliminate Courtney, in order to get back at Duncan for his bullying. In X-Treme Torture, Harold is selected for the mud-skiing challenge, with Heather as the driver. He quickly loses balance and is dragged along the ground, but is still able to grab all of his team's flags. Not wanting the Bass to win, Heather tries to cut Harold's cord using a knife. However, while her back is turned, a low-hanging tree branch snags her top and rips it off, exposing her bare chest for Harold to see. Heavily distracted by this sight, Harold loses focus and smashes into a rock and costs his team the challenge, though Harold is very pleased at having seen "boobies." Meanwhile, Bridgette and Gwen had earlier discovered that Leshawna had been receiving anonymous love poems. That night, Harold is eliminated for his performance, and before departing he states he "loved, lost and saw boobies." He then reveals he was the one who had written the poems for Leshawna, and that he was in love with her. Touched, he and Leshawna share a kiss before Harold is taken away on the Boat of Losers. In Haute Camp-ture, during his stay at Playa Des Losers, Harold's actions of rigging the votes to eliminate Courtney have been discovered, and he is shown hiding from Courtney who is hunting him down. Feeling hungry and unable to come out into the open, Harold begs Trent for some bologna. Eventually, Courtney finds Harold behind a bush and proceeds to beat him with a lamp post before wrapping him with it. While describing his opinion on the final five, Harold explains that he is frightened by Heather, dislikes Duncan and in love with Leshawna. While he wanted to support Leshawna, he is blackmailed by Courtney to support Duncan. When Courtney accidentally votes for Leshawna, Harold becomes angered, thinking that she's just voting her off to spite him. The two then begin slapping each other before falling into the pool. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Harold is among those who root for Owen, even before he announced the party he is going to hold. When Owen wins in his ending, Owen hugs both Ezekiel and Harold. During Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Leshawna broke up with Harold, saying their relationship went too fast and the moment on the Dock of Shame was just a fleeting, emotional moment. Harold seems to have accepted the break up, though afterwards he promises he will win her over eventually. When the contestants begin to form teams on their own to find the case containing the million dollars, Harold finds it hard to find a partner and wound up teaming up with Heather, who also has no partner due to her actions throughout the season. Harold offers to make Heather his friend, though she rejects him. After acquiring the case, Heather betrays Harold and uses the para-glider Harold built to glide to the docks herself. However, the glider falls apart mid-flight and she crashes into a beaver dam. Despite her betrayal, Harold meets up with Heather again and offers her a ride on his canoe. After a heart-to-heart talk, Harold allows Heather to team up with him again. Upon reaching the campsite, the two of them were chased by Leshawna on an ATV and into the lake. Just as they are about to climb out of the water, they were caught by the stampede of contestants and fall into the lake again. Due to this, Harold is among those who qualifies for Total Drama Action. Total Drama Action Total Drama World Tour Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Harold appears on the yacht with the other veterans. He is seen dancing alongside Leshawna and DJ. A possible reference to Harold is made in Truth or Laser Shark. The contestants must complete the "Mad Skills" obstacle course (a phrase Harold often uses to describe his abilities) while wearing green glasses that resemble his own. Total DramaRama View this page for his Total DramaRama counterpart. Trivia Comparisons * Harold is one of the ten contestants whose full names have been revealed (Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V), the others being Alejandro, Blaineley, Brick, Cameron, Cody, Dakota, DJ, Lightning, and MacArthur. * Harold is one of the characters who serve as a "pain magnet" of a particular season, who is injured excessively as part of a running gag. He serves this role in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. The other characters to do so are Tyler in Total Drama World Tour, Brick in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Scott in Total Drama All-Stars, Max in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and Dwayne in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. ** He has been injured about sixty times, more than any other contestant, making him the most unfortunate contestant in the show. ** He has also been injured on the groin more than any other character, with seven onscreen. This is more shown on various Aftermath videos. * Harold is the fourth person to vote for themselves, the others being, Gwen, DJ, Dave, and Lindsay. * Harold is one of the eight contestants who have freckles, along with Courtney, Laurie, Leonard, Miles, Rodney, Sanders and Scott. * Harold, along with Chris, Courtney, DJ, and Owen appear in a Cartoon Network parody called "Total Drama Reality." * Harold is the third contestant to quit the show, the first two being DJ and Duncan. * Harold is one out of three characters to have rapped on the show, the others being Ezekiel and Gwen. * Harold is one of the few contestants who are known to be able to play an instrument. In his case, it is the keytar and tuba. The others are Alejandro, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Trent. * Harold is one of the few characters to have had his weight revealed, as his Total Drama Online reveals he weighs ninety-eight pounds. The others characters to do so are Owen and Cameron. * Harold is one of two of the original contestants to share a voice actor with a new contestant, the other being DJ. * Harold is one of the few boys on Total Drama to have more than one girl attracted to him. He was in a relationship with Leshawna, and Beth was attracted to him in 2008: A Space Owen. The others are Trent, Justin, Alejandro, Duncan, Mike, and Dave. * Harold is one of only three contestants to compete in the first three seasons to not have an individual cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, the others being Leshawna and Courtney. ** However, according to Todd Kauffman, Harold and Leshawna, along with Tyler were originally supposed to make an appearance, but they were cut from the final release. * Harold is one of seven contestants to speak multiple languages, the others being Ezekiel, Crimson, Ennui, Alejandro, Noah, and Sky. * Harold is one of a number of contestants who wear glasses, with the others being Beth, Cameron, Ellody, Mary, Miles, Sam, Scarlett, and Tom. * Harold is one of a few characters to have their name referenced in an episode title, the others being Chef Hatchet, Courtney, Chris, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Owen, Scarlett, and Sky. In his case, it is Super Hero-ld. * Harold is one of six characters known to role-play. The others are Leonard, Noah, Sam, Sierra, and Tammy. Competition * Harold has been eliminated back-to-back with Courtney in two seasons. * Harold is the highest ranking male contestant of Total Drama Action to not make any sort of appearance in Total Drama All-Stars. * Harold has been on the same team as DJ in every season they compete in. * Harold has been kissed in two of his three elimination episodes. * He's one of two contestants to rig the votes (the other being Mal in You Regatta Be Kidding Me), and the only one to do so successfully. * Harold is only absent in one episode of Total Drama Action, and is still featured in the recap. Uniquely, he appears in more episodes than his two immediate successors, as both returned to the competition after their last elimination. Miscellaneous * Harold's guilty pleasure music includes Devo, Barenaked Ladies, and Blondie as confirmed by his voice actor. * Harold has three hundred allergies, although the only known ones are crab apples and gummi slugs. ** In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, he mentions to Chef Hatchet that he gets hypoglycemic if he does not get enough sugar daily. * Harold seems to know some form of martial arts, having performed several poses throughout Total Drama Island, although during said season, he appears mostly inept at it. He apparently has some kind of strength at it, though, as shown in Monster Cash (he knocks out Trent with a karate chop). His combat skills are even further improved thanks to training he received from Duncan in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owenwhere by the end he was capable of knocking out Duncan with a punch, and overwhelming Sasquatchanakwa with kicks to the face. He has also shown proficiency with a few weapons, such as his nunchucks and yo-yos. * Harold has learned several of his skills from camps owned by a man named Steve at various camps, such as Magic Steve's Magical Magic Camp, Picky Steve's Lock Picking Camp, Medieval Steve's Medieval Camp, etc. * When Harold was born, his kidneys were in the wrong place, as his left kidney was where the right one should have been, and vice versa. * It is interesting to note that, in Total Drama Action, Harold has helped vote off all three girls that he has a possible attraction to. * Confirmed on the official Total Drama World Tour website, Harold's favorite skills are all of them. It also hints that he believes in aliens, as he believes that keeping tin foil on one's head keeps them away. * Harold revealed in a confessional that he owns a teapot collection and wears a wizard's cape while playing solitaire. * In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Harold is shown to have a knowledge of Egyptian language, or at least the numbers. * During Before We Die, Harold states that he wants to be a ninja with throwing stars. ** Strangely, he said that he is afraid of ninjas in Phobia Factor. * Harold was the first contestant on Total Drama Island to leave with his luggage. * Harold is the only contestant to have some sort of role in every Total Drama Aftermath song. * Harold once stubbed his toe and waited in the Emergency Room for thirteen hours until a doctor finally told him that he wouldn't have to amputate. * Harold has been kissed in two episodes he was eliminated in. * The number five has something to do with all of Harold's eliminations: ** He is rank 5th on his team in Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour if Eva didn't return in the former season. ** In Total Drama Action he is rank 5th overall. References * Harold appears to be a parody of Napoleon Dynamite sharing many similarities with him in terms of appearance, personality and interests; such as both of them being considered sci-fi geeks, believing aliens, and knowing how to use nun-chucks. Harold also frequently says phrases like "Idiots" and "Gosh", which are reminiscent of phrases said by Napoleon. * Harold's H-Bomb outfit is very much like Sacha Baron Cohen's Ali G character's. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Island Contenstants Category:Total Drama Action Contestants Category:Total Drama World Tour Contestants Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:Killer Bass Category:Team Victory